


Angsty Quidditch Captains

by colorfulbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Quidditch, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, everyone is at this point, mcgonagall is done with these little gay boys, no vagina barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulbucky/pseuds/colorfulbucky
Summary: The Avengers and others at Hogwarts.





	Angsty Quidditch Captains

I walked to the kitchens and stopped by the barrels, I tapped my wand against them and the barrels opened to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Do you ever think about inviting Steve to your common room instead?" Sam asked.

"Me and Wade made a deal that one of us goes to the Hufflepuff common room and the other stays in the Slytherin one. I'm doing you all a favor by not letting Wade in here."

"He's right," Peter said and walked out past me.

"Why would you guys make that deal?" Sam asked.

"Sex," Steve said and walked down the stairs in his pajamas. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Hey sweetheart," I said and Steve smiled at me.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you wake up? Your messy hair and your sleepy eyes," I said and Steve giggled.

"Did Steve just giggle?" Sam asked and I picked Steve. I sat down on the couch and put Steve in my lap.

"Talk to me," I said and grabbed his hips.

"About what?"

"How we're gonna kick your ass in the match today."

"If we're talking about dreams then I'll tell you all about mine." Steve said and smirked at me.

"Save that for later, sugar. Plus it ain't no dream."

"Well at least one of those things is gonna happen."

"Damn right honey-"

"YOUR ENDEARMENTS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE STOP YOURSELVES!" Darcy yelled as she came into the common room.

"Stop using the word 'ain't' too," Jane said.

"We're from Brooklyn, it ain't gonna happen anytime soon." I said and Steve turned around in my lap to see his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, just make Steve put some actual clothes on." Sam said and I rested my chin on Steve's shoulder.

"Can't do that Sammy, I only know how to take them off." I said with a smirk and played with Steve's boxers.

"I'm down for that," Darcy said and we all laughed.

"What? Straight guys watch lesbian porn all the time! You're all lying if you say you don't wanna see the two hottest guys in school fuck." Darcy said defensively.

"I'm sure the homophobic ones are crying because they want us to fuck them," Steve said.

"Ew vagina," I said.

"Eh vagina," Steve said.

"I am vagina," Darcy said.

"We aren't friends anymore," I said.

"Fuck you too Barnes," Darcy said.

"No, you're a vagina." I said and Steve laughed.

"Do you remember when you threw up when you saw a vagina?" Steve said with a laugh. Jane, Darcy, and Sam started yelling for us to tell them when Wanda came and sat down.

"We were 15 and our parents sat us down together and said they had to talk to us. We weren't out to them so we had to act clueless even though we already had sex. They talked to us vaginas and stuff and Bucky's dad pulled up a picture. Bucky already knew he was gay and he'd promised himself to never go around a vagina, so when Bucky's dad showed him a picture of a vagina he threw up on his lap." Steve told them and they all laughed.

"Then our moms highfived when Steve broke and started comforting me with kisses and shit." I finished the story and looked at everyone, they were all dying from laughter.

  
**game time >:D**

  
"Today's match is Slytherin against Hufflepuff," Maria Hill announced.

"Captains, please meet in the middle." Madam Hooch said and Steve and I approached her in the middle.

"Shake hands," Madam Hooch said. I laughed then pulled Steve into a kiss by his robes, Steve wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. I heard the crowd yell and a distant wolf whistle from Nat. I broke the kiss but still held Steve's robes.

"Good luck sweetheart," I said.

"Nah, keep it for yourself, you'll need it more." Steve said and I smirked at him.

"Damn right I will, seeing you after this all sweaty-"

"Barnes, I will penalize Slytherin before the game even starts if you don't shut up." Madam Hooch said and I looked at her with a fake look of shock.

"I thought you were all for good sportsmanship! I guess I thought wrong then, such a shame." I said with a disappointed tone.

"You're an asshole," Steve said.

"I can't wait to-" I started but Nat came over and started beating me with her broom. Steve snorted and mounted his broom while I ran away from Nat.

"THIS IS A HATE CRIME!" I yelled and mounted my broom then flew off.

"I'll show you a fucking hate crime," Nat said and mounted her broom. The rest of the players mounted their brooms and took off once Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up and Steve caught it and raced towards the Slytherin pitches. Steve threw the quaffle past Johnny and scored.

"10 points for Hufflepuff," Hill said and I caught the quaffle and flew towards the Hufflepuff pitch barely making it past Jane. Pietro caught it and threw it to me, I faked out Jane and threw the quaffle through the pitch. Ward threw it back to me through the pitch, Steve stole it and threw it to Wanda.

"20 points to Slytherin," Hill commentated. I winked at Steve who pressed his middle finger against his lips, kissed it, then blew it to me. I clutched my chest and threw my head back in fake awe. Jane rolled her eyes and threw the quaffle to Wanda, Wanda dove down before flying quickly to the Slytherin pitch and scoring. We all raced after her and Peter caught the quaffle then threw it in from behind Johnny, he blocked it but couldn't throw it to anyone. Steve caught it and went left before quickly faking Johnny out and scoring.

"That's an impressive 20 points to Hufflepuff," Hill commented. I caught the quaffle and zoomed towards the pitches. Steve was right next to me and I looked at him and smirked, I threw the quaffle up and Pietro flew over me and caught it. Steve smiled at me and whistled, Peter and Wanda dove down and flew up in front of the pitches. Pietro threw the quaffle and Wanda caught it and kissed her brother's cheek.

"I don't know what kind of move that was but it worked, and it looks like our Seekers have found the snitch!" Hill said and everyone looked at Nat and Sam. Sam spiraled around Nat and touched the snitch before Nat hit his hand, Sam withdrew his hand and stopped flying. Sam waved the snitch in front of his face.

"Hufflepuff wins 180 to 20!" Hill said and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. We all flew down to the ground and Steve landed next to me.

"Room of Requirement?" Steve asked with a smirk. I pulled on his robes and pressed our foreheads together.

"I could fuck you right now, do you even know how fucking hot you look all sweaty in your robes? So pretty for me, do you know how hard I am right now?" I growled lowly and pressed my crotch against him. Steve whimpered slightly and I smirked and let him go.

"Go change sweetheart, I'll get you at your common room," I said and walked into the locker room with everyone else.

"Umm well Captain's speech ok, Wade and Tony good job keeping the bludgers away, I didn't see one the entire game. Pietro, good moves with the quaffle and good teamwork, but Ward you were a bit behind. Johnny, your keeping was a bit off but it's ok, you're still kinda new. Plus, you look like my boyfriend so I'm kinda biased to let you off easy. Nat, I didn't see what you were doing but good job. Overall umm- FUCK I'M TOO HORNY FOR THIS SHIT!" I said and slammed my head against the locker door.

"I'm leaving, I'll see you all at practice-"

"You don't have a shirt on," Nat said.

"Less trouble for Steve!" I said and started running to the Hufflepuff common room.

"BARNES-"

"I'M TOO HORNY TO GIVE A SHIT!" I yelled and ran past Professor McGonagall.

"This little fucking twat-"

"LOVE YOU TOO PROFESSOR!"

"SHUT UP AND GO FUCK ROGERS ALREADY!" McGonagall yelled and I laughed as I ran to the Hufflepuff common rooms. I tapped the barrels with my wand and I ran in.

"STEVIE, HURRY UP I'M HORNY!" I yelled and I heard tumbling noises.

"I DIDN'T JUST FALL DOWN THE STAIRS, YOU SAW NOTHING!" Steve yelled and ran down, he ran towards me and I scooped him up in my arms and started making out with him.

"Why do you not have a shirt on?" Steve asked and I fumbled towards the door.

"Why do you have one on?" I asked and Steve grabbed the bottom of his shirt and took it off. He threw it on the floor and Wanda picked it up.

"Why are Natasha and I always cleaning up after you all," Wanda asked. I mumbled a thanks against Steve's neck and left the common room.

"Did you ask the house elves where the Room is yet?" I asked and Steve pulled my head off of his neck and slammed his lips against mine.

"No, but we can ask," Steve said. I nodded against his lips and slammed him against one of the walls. Steve moaned and reached up to touch the portrait. He jabbed the pear gently and the portrait opened to reveal the kitchens.

"Masters Barnes and Rogers!" Pax, our favorite house elf, said.

"Where's the Room of Requirement today?" Steve said and looked down at Pax.

"By Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Pax said and Steve patted his head.

"Thank you," Steve said.

"Sometimes, I wish you would let us pay you but then I remember we'd be fucking bankrupt if you accepted our payment," I said and Pax smiled.

"Good day Masters!" Pax said and waved to us. I slammed my lips against Steve's as we headed for the girl's first floor bathroom, he dug his fingernails into my back as I sucked and bit on his neck. I suddenly tripped on something but my fall was softened by Steve. I heard a cackling noise and I turned around and saw Peeves laughing his ass off.

"No PDA children," Peeves laughed.

"HOW ABOUT THIS?" I yelled and pulled Steve's shorts and underwear down and plunged his cock down my throat. Steve moaned loudly and Peeves screeched and flew away. Steve held my head down as he thrust up into my throat, I gagged a little before pulling off and pulling his underwear and shorts up.

"You should just fuck me right here," Steve said and I got to my feet and pulled him up.

"Can't do that sweetheart," I said and we quickly went to the first floor girl's bathroom. I peeked my head inside the bathroom.

"HEY MYRTLE?" I yelled and Myrtle flew out from her toilet.

"The Room of Requirement is over there-"

"Thank you," I said then went over to the wall and grabbed Steve's hand. I thought of a room with all the things you need to have gay sex. A door appeared in front of us and I slammed Steve on it then opened it. I pushed Steve down on the bed and leaned over him. I kissed him as he trailed a hand down my chest to my pants. Steve quickly undid my pants and shoved them down.

"Wait, do you think the Room can take our clothes off for us?" I asked and Steve shrugged and closed his eyes. Suddenly, our clothes were gone and I laughed as I got a bottle of lube out from the dresser next to the bed. I spread it over three of my fingers and circled one around Steve's rim, he moaned then fucked himself back on them.

"Hurry up," Steve said and kept fucking himself on my fingers. I quickly slipped in and groaned.

"Fuck Stevie, you're always so fucking tight," I said. I started softly thrusting into Steve.

"More," Steve moaned and I started going faster.

"C'mon Buck, I know you can go faster than- OH!" Steve moaned when I started pounding into in him. I gripped his hips and Steve wrapped his legs around my waist. I dug my nails into his hips and kept thrusting.

"Fuck Stevie," I said and looked at Steve. His head was thrown back and his arms were by his head, he rocked back on each thrust I gave and I moaned. I wrapped my hand around his cock, Steve's back arched and he let out a loud moan.

"B-Buck I-"

"You're close baby boy?" I asked and Steve nodded. I kept my thrusts in time with my hand on Steve's cock.

"You gonna come for me sweetheart?" I asked and Steve moaned. Steve's back arched and he grabbed the bed sheets tightly as he came. I moaned and came inside of him, Steve whined and reached for my hand. I held his hand and interlocked our fingers.

"It's ok baby, you're fine, I'm here." I comforted him.

"Don't leave," Steve said and I nodded then kissed his hip.

"Awful big mess you made huh?" I asked and Steve whimpered and blushed.

"Aww it's ok sweetheart, I was just playin," I said and squeezed his hand lightly. I maneuvered myself to cuddle Steve with my cock still in him. Steve smiled and rested his head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Steve yawned and nuzzled his head against my chest.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, you did good today." I said and Steve smiled.

"Told you so," Steve said and I rolled my eyes and kissed his forehead before we both dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> another repost from my wattpad which is also colorfulbucky incase anyone wants to hmu
> 
> don't ask about that thing with peeves bc i don't really know what happened other than james "extra" buchanan barnes at his finest


End file.
